1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermometer, particularly to an infrared thermometer, which can detect the ear temperature and the forehead temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention of the infrared ear thermometer realizes a fast temperature measurement. Especially for a disobedient or sick child, an infrared ear thermometer is more favorable than a mercury thermometer. However, the infrared ear thermometer is not suitable for some people, such as those who have an ear defect. Thus, the principle of the infrared ear thermometer is extended to develop an infrared forehead thermometer.
Refer to FIG. 1. A Taiwan patent No. 463038 disclosed an infrared clinical thermometer capable of measuring the ear temperature and the forehead temperature. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional infrared clinical thermometer 1 comprises a probe 2 at the front end of the thermometer 1, a first switch 3 at a position above the probe 2, a second switch 4 at a position below the probe 2, a first probe cover 5 and a second probe cover 6. The first switch 3 and the second switch 4 are respectively used to start a forehead temperature measurement and an ear temperature measurement. The first probe cover 5 and the second probe cover 6 are respectively used to operate the first switch 3 and the second switch 4. When the user intends to measure a forehead temperature, he sleeves the probe 2 with the first probe cover 5 to operate the first switch 3 and start a forehead temperature measurement. When the user intends to measure an ear temperature, he sleeves the probe 2 with the second probe cover 6 to operate the second switch 4 and start an ear temperature measurement.
However, the conventional technology needs two different probe covers to respectively start a forehead temperature measurement and an ear temperature measurement. Besides, the user will be inconvenienced once the probe cover is lost.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a more convenient two-in-one infrared clinical thermometer capable of measuring the ear temperature and the forehead temperature to overcome the abovementioned problems.